1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a camera system, particularly for minimally-invasive surgery, and a method for cleaning a camera for minimally-invasive surgery.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In minimally-invasive surgery, special instruments and optics are introduced into the patient via working trocars. For this purpose, merely small incisions will have to be made in the skin. The advantages of minimally-invasive surgery reside e.g. in reduced scars, faster convalescence, reduced risk of infection and briefer stays in hospital.
As compared to open surgery, operations of the minimally-invasive type often require longer operation times. For this reason, it is important to minimize the number of instances where instruments are changed. Apart from the temporal aspect, the changing of instruments will each time cause an interruption of the workflow performed by the surgeon. In addition to the actual changing of instruments, it is required, depending on the type of operation, to clean the optics at regular intervals because these may become fogged or be soiled by body liquids. To this end, the optics has to be removed from the patient's body, be cleaned and be introduced again. As stated by physicians, this has to be performed at intervals of about 10 minutes. In case of longer operations, this can lead to up to 20 to 30 cleaning cycles.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide to provided a camera system and a method, particularly for minimally-invasive surgery, wherein the cleaning of a camera is simplified.